Half Life 2: Confessions
by Kiefer I
Summary: Gordon and Alyx swap stories about their past. Disclaimer: Half life belongs to Valve and only Valve. *spoilers* My first Half Life fic, so be gentle.
1. Chapter 1: The Bike

_I had an idea of Alyx and Gordon getting to know eachother after the destruction of City 17, but before the attack by the Hunter. The hard part was coming up with the diffferences between the pair's lives and coming up with stories that fit into the half life universe. It's been a while since I've written fan fiction, so be gentle. :) Enjoy_

**_Half Life 2: Confessions. _**

As the rain silently landed on his Hazard Suite, Doctor Gordon Freeman gazes across a field at a broken down shack. After a few moments of waiting, Freeman is satisfied that the small building is abandoned. But to make sure, Freeman moves towards the shack slowly, keeping his submachine gun in front of his body. He reaches the door, quickly peeks in, and finds that it is empty. Freeman turns and raises his hand towards the woods he had come from. From the mist, two figures appear: a human and a robot.

The human is Alyx Vance, a rebel against the Combine Empire. She had been assisting Freeman on his quest of fixing the problem that he had started. Along for the ride is D0g, the giant robot built by Alyx. Together, the trio had destroyed the Citadel: the HQ for the alien Combine forces that had taken over the earth thru portals. After accomplishing this, Freeman and Alyx escaped the now demolished City 17 and were heading into the country to find Alyx's father. But for now, the group was trying to find shelter to rest and get out of the rain.

Freeman and Alyx enter the shack and sit down on the wooden floor. Across the room is a long diagonal window that shows a full view of the countryside. Outside, D0g moves his head thru the small doorway and makes a whimpering noise. Alyx smiles as she says, "Sorry, boy, but your going to stay outside and keep watch." D0g's head dips down in shame and he backs out of the doorway and sits outside.

Freeman grunts as he lumbers down to the floor. He then rests his gun and crowbar next to his seat. Alyx sits opposite to Freeman, giving out a long sigh, being this would be the first rest in days. "Whew. That rain is killer."

"Yep", Freeman simply replies.

Alyx scoffs. "That's easy for you to say. You have a Hazard Suit on. Some of us still have clothes on our bodies that still get wet."

Freeman smiles, "That's true."

Alyx throws an old piece of newspaper at Gordon, "Aw, shuddup."

Freeman chuckles as he holds his arms up to defend himself. Alyx stops the bombardment and tucks her knees up to her chest. She looks at the scientist curiously.

"Tell me about yourself, Gordon. If we are stuck here, I might as well be entertained."

Gordon stares at Alyx for a second.

" What do you want to know?"

Alyx thinks for a moment.

" How about everything?"

"Everything?"

Alyx nods. Gordon sighs.

"Alright. Well . . .I was born in Seattle, Washington. In the big city. However, my earliest memory was a bike ride I had . . .

-----

Forty years earlier.

The blood was gushing now. All Gordon could do was sit their, hold the wound and wait for his mother. The stinging pain started to randomly erupt now on his knee.

"Stupid, stupid!" little Gordon hissed as he rocked back and forth on the street pavement. Ben and Jill were the only ones who stayed with him after the bicycle accident. Carl had been assigned in fetching Gordon's mom. The others had run away screaming, thinking that Gordon would die from blood loss. The bicycle had hit a bump on the sidewalk and sent the boy flying onto the ground, skinning his knee.

Mrs. Kimberly Freeman jogged down the sidewalk towards her son while Carl Nemoy keeping pace next to her, spouted over-the-top details about the crash. Gordon looked teary eyed at his mother, revealing the bloody patch on his knee. Mrs. Freeman kneeles down and examines the cut.

"Hmmm. That's pretty nasty. We'll have to clean that up at home."

Gordon nods and tries to keep from crying. His mother reaches out and helps Gordon onto his feet. They travel down the sidewalk towards their home.

---

Gordon winces as his mother applies alcohol onto his knee. After a few minutes of searing pain, Gordon finally gets a bandage on his cut. As the operation ended, the front door to the apartment swings open.

"Hey! I'm home!"

Gordon's father, Mr. Samuel Freeman enters the kitchen where the little boy is sitting on the counter.

"Hey, buddy. What happened?"

"I fell of my bike."

"Aww, man. Are you ok?"

Gordon nods. Mrs. Freeman enters the room and notices her husband.

"Oh, hey sweetie. How was work?"

Mr. Freeman walks over towards his wife and kisses her gently on the cheek.

"It was fine."

---

_"My parents were both carefree people.", Gordon continued with the story," My father was a lawyer who brought justice to the city. Mom, on the other hand, was an aspiring artist. Her paintings covered every wall in our home. My childhood was pretty much without excitement. I went to school and did homework every day. It was when I started getting older that things started to pick up."_


	2. Chapter 2:The College years

The gun kicked back and the metal slug flew out of the barrel. 18-year-old Gordon Freeman pulled the trigger a second time, sending a second shell into his enemy down the range. Gordon pulls the trigger a third time, but only a click resonates from the gun. He sets the gun on the shelf next to him and removes the ear protection around his head. Gordon presses a red button next to him and a paper with an outline of a man down range slowly travels to his position. Gordon examines the paper to collect his score. One bullet to the heart and five to the head. "_Good." he_ thought. He was getting better.

The range master walked up to his apprentice and checked the bullet holes on the paper.

"Great job, Gordon. You're becoming a real dead eye."

Gordon smiles. "Thank you, Mr. Henderson."

"Alright, pack up. Your gonna be late for class."

-----

"My parents made me very involved in different activities. I was on a chess team, I practiced shooting, piano, and in my free time, practiced molecular dissipation." Gordon says, explaining more.

"Oh, so you were a nerd." Alyx replies playfully. Gordon grins.

"Yes." He says reluctantly, "I was a nerd. In my next years in college, I would spend 8 years taking classes in advanced sciences. My mentor and professor was a man named Dr. Isaac Kliener."

Alyx's ears prick. She leans in closer.

"So that's how you met Uncle Kliener."

-----

As the pages flipped through his hands, Dr. Kliener looked over the test scores with great interest. He was ecstatic in finding out if his prized student had passed this most important test. After flipping over numerous documents, Kliener finally reached Gordon's test results. With his eyes flying over the page, the test results were found: grade 100. Kliener smiled in admiration.

Gordon jumped as the school bell rang indicating that the class was over. Professor Isaac Kliener looked at his watch and frowned.

"It's that time again, eh? Well, class, remember that you have critical problems for chapter's 23 and 24 due in two days."

As the teacher was talking, the class was already moving out the door. The last to reach the exit was Gordon.

"Um, Mr. Freeman!" Kliener called out, "Would you mind staying behind for a few minutes?"

" Sure, Dr. Kliener." Gordon sits down in one of the desks located in front of Kliener's desk.

"Gordon, you are an excellent student."

The student smiles sheepishly, "Thank you."

"I have been monitoring your progress through this school, and you have been doing exceedingly well. I have heard that you have an interest in the technological advances in teleportation."

Gordon was now listening intently. "Yes I have."

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to a scientific expo in Innsbruck, Austria? There will be many tests with the advancements in teleportation."

Gordon's eyes light up. "Wha . . .I . . .Well, of course I'll go!"

Kliener grins, " Very good. We leave Tuesday."


	3. Chapter 3:The Offer

The plane ride was 15 hours long and Gordon was soar. He had never been on a flight that long. He was still excited though, because the expo would be a dream come true. Gordon was about ti witness his favorite science: teleportation. The expo building was large with huge stone columns outside. Inside was a huge confrence room the size of two football fields with an assortment of large inventions and instruments hanging from the ceiling. A huge group of scientists were walking everywhere to get a peek at the latest technologies.

Kliener looked over his shoulder at Gordon, whose face was filled with amazement.

"Well, Gordon, go have a look."

Gordon immediately walked towards the nearest booth for knowledge. As the young Gordon moved through the crowd, Dr. Kliener's face turned grave. He moved towards an escalator to move to the second floor balcony. On this level, Kliener could monitor Gordon's every move.

"Woah.", Gordon simply exclaims at the sights around him. He acted like a kid at a candy shop. After visiting a few booths and small speeches, Gordon spied a small sign saying "Institute for Experimental Physics: The Art of Teleportation". Gordon made a beeline for the testing area. Before entering the small plastic dome located in the middle of the building, Gordon was given safety goggles. Gordon enters and finds himself in the midst of a crowded "room" filled with scientists. In the middle of the room is a razed platform with an anouncer perched on the top next to a small device spanning a table possitioned on the stage.

"Can I get everyone's attention?" the anouncer on the platform shouts. The room goes quiet.

"We are about to begin the test. I need everybody to put on their goggles for protection."

-----

Dr. Kliener peers over the balcony watching Gordon enjoy himself inside the plastic Teleport dome. Behind him, a tall black man with grayish sideburns approaches and taps Kliener on the shoulder. Kliener turns to greet his old friend.

"Hello, Eli."

Eli Vance nods his head in a greeting. He then leans on the balcony rail to look upon the crowd below.

"So which one is our boy?"

"Well, Eli, he is the one with the glasses and the goatee in the teleport room."

Inside the dome a flash erupts and the device on the table transports a pencil from one side of the dome to the other. Eli can see Gordon's face light up in excitement.

"What can you tell me about him?" Eli asks in curiosity.

"His name is Gordon freeman, age 26, is very brilliant, and is intently interested in teleportation. His parents died two years ago in a car crash, im afraid. Right now, all he has is school for a life. He wants something more Eli, but are you sure about this?"

Eli releases a big sigh. "If Dr. Breen wants more brilliant minds on this project, he's gonna get more brilliant minds."

Kliener frowns for a moment. "Okay. Lets talk to him."

---

Down on the first floor of the expo, Gordon Freeman spies Dr. Kliener walking towards him. Gordon puzzles as a second man is walking next to his professor. Kliener gives a small smile towards Gordon as the pair approaches the young scientist.

"Gordon, I would like you to meet Dr. Eli Vance."

Gordon's eyes grow wide. He had heard of Dr. Vance and his expertise in the art of teleportation technology. This was Gordon's role model.

"How are you son?" Eli asks, extending his hand towards Gordon. Gordon shakes the hand and silently whispers "fine" under his breath.

"Gordon," Kliener speaks up, "Dr. Vance would like to offer you a proposition."

Gordon was stunned. The great Eli Vance wanted to offer Gordon Freeman a proposition?

"Would you like to have dinner at my, um, apartment later tonight so we can talk over some details?", Eli asks.

Gordon nods.

"Great. You and Izzy can come over around six o'clock."


	4. Chapter 4: The New Job

The table was covered in empty wine glasses and dirty plates. Eli Vance, Isaac Kliener and Gordon Freeman sat around a small table holding their full stomachs. Gordon leans his chair back so he can have a better view of the kitchen connected to the dinning room.

"That was very good beef, Mrs. Vance."

In the other room, Azian Vance, Eli Vance's wife, walks into the dinning room and smiles at Gordon.

"Well I'm glad you liked it. It's very hard to cook good beef in Austria."

Dr. Kliener softly chuckles. "Eli, I am glad that your lovely wife could join us here."

Eli Vance laughs. "I had no choice. She forced me to bring her."

Out of nowhere, a plastic spatula flew out of the kitchen door and softly bounced off of Eli's shoulder. He laughs at the assault from his wife. Azian moves out of the kitchen to give Eli a dirty look. He raises his hand in defeat.

"Eli," Dr. Kliener pipes up, "where is Alyx, though?"

"Oh, she is at home with the sitter." Eli looks up at his beautiful wife. "It was time for us to have a few days to ourselves. A four year old isn't quite the quietest thing in the world. Say, honey, could you give us a few moments alone."

Azian nods and grasps Eli's shoulder affectionately for a second before exiting the kitchen.

"Ok, Gordon," Eli spoke, "I would like to offer you a job."

Gordon sits up strait in his seat, listening intently.

"Dr. Kliener and I were hired to build an advanced teleporter capable of sending human being from one point to another."

"No more sending pencils from one room to another." Dr. Kliener added playfully.

"Hopefully, this technology will make us able to send humans to other worlds." Eli continues, "Our employer has asked to round up more able hands, and Dr. Kliener has told me that you are the right man for the job."

Gordon nods his head vigorously. "Yes, I'm your man, Dr. Vance."

Eli smiles, "I believe you are. Well, what do you say Gordon? Are you in?"

Gordon doesn't even think.

"Yes, sir. I accept."

"Good. We leave for New Mexico in two weeks. In the mean time, I would like to see what you got. We'll be testing your knowledge at the institution. I will fill you in on the information as we go."

----

"So you do remember me." Alyx says in an interested tone.

"What?" Gordon asks, puzzled.

"You actually heard about me when I was little."

Gordon cocks his head to the side playfully.

"Yes, I did hear your name."

Alyx looked satisfied and somewhat proud that Gordon had known of her twenty years ago. Gordon just sat there confused.

"Anyways . . ."

---

The helicopter bumped into more turbulence, making Gordon jump, almost losing the file lying in his lap. After making sure the turbulence was over, Gordon looked back at the small stack of papers on his lap. On the papers were various pictures and descriptions of a secret facility named "Black Mesa." Outside of the chopper were stretches of desert spanning as far as the eye can see in every direction.

"Now, Gordon," Eli spoke up after sitting silently on the helicopter," This facility does not exist. You are not allowed to speak of this place to anyone."

Gordon raises an eyebrow in a sarcastic fashion. Eli had repeated this to him many times before. Now, Gordon knew that he was doing it to annoy him. Eli realizes that Gordon was catching on to his little joke and smiles. Gordon chuckles.

"Oh, before I forget," Eli, adds, "happy birthday Gordon."

Gordon looks up at his friend. "Thank you, Eli."

"Sorry, I had no time to pick a present for you."

"That's okay."

"No, no. I'll get you something. It might take a while, seeing that Black Mesa doesn't have a gift shop." Gordon chuckles.

Eli peers out the helicopter view port. He gives out a long sigh.

"We're here."

Gordon looks out the window and spies a mass of stone mountains forming from the desert. Somewhere, nestled within the cliffs, is Black Mesa.

----

The Helicopter landed through a narrow cliff down towards a landing pad. The door to the copter slides open, revealing five security guards and a bakers dozen scientists. Eli Vance exited the vehicle and began greeting his fellow scientists. Gordon slowly stepped out feeling like a stranger in a strange land. He looked around seeing that the chopper had landed in a huge stone dome with a big crack in the ceiling. Through the midsection of the dome, a small railway hung from the wall carrying a transport to its destination. The transport disappeared in a hole in the cave wall.

Gordon was then greeted by many handshakes, while Eli explained the names and occupations of each scientist. They all slowly moved towards two large metal doors which heavily opened to reveal a "greeting center". Inside was a big metal desk with a security guard positioned behind it. Before the group of scientist could move forward, a lone security guard marched up to Eli and held out his hand.

"Sorry sir, no fruit cakes in this facility." the guard said with a big smile.

Eli laughed and shook the guards outstretched hand. "Hello, Barney. Did you miss me."

"Oh, every minute you were gone.'

Eli's laugh grows. "Barney," Eli says bringing his hand on Gordon's shoulder, "this is Dr. Gordon Freeman, our new cart pusher. Gordon, this is Barney Calhoun, one of the security members on the floor you'll be working on. " Gordon just smiles at the young guard. "The kid must just be twenty years old", Gordon thought.

Barney examines the newcomer.

"Well, Dr. Freeman, it is an honor to meet you. Eli, welcome back. I have to run or chief is going to have another fit." Barney turns to walk down a corridor towards the next security station, but turns back to Gordon.

"Hey, if you have any freetime here, we'll go get a beer!"

"Okay. I'll hold you to that!", Gordon replies, smiling. The group moved forward down a hall. Dr. Kliener suddenly appeared from behind a door to greet the newcomer.

"Glad you could join us, Freeman.", he said, shaking the young man's hand.

"Glad I could be part of the team."

"Um, Izzy," Eli called out, "Why don't you take Gordon to his locker. I have to say hello to someone."

"Alright Eli." Both Gordan and Kliener moved farther down the hall. Before turning the corner, Gordon could hear laughter. He turned to see what was going on. Eli was kneeling on the ground when a little girl appeared from nowhere and tackled the older man. Both of their laughs filled the hall.

"Who's that?", Gordon asked Dr. Kliener.

Dr. Kliener smiled at the sight of the little girl. "That is Eli's daughter, Alyx."

"Huh,", Gordon mused, "she's cute."

----


	5. Chapter 5: The Pep Talk

Chapter 5: The Pep Talk

Gordon drew out a long breath. Needless to say, he was becoming nervous. Dr. Wallace Breen, the administrator of Black Mesa, had requested his presence in his office. He was now in the elevator, lifting towards Breen's personal office. After a few more seconds of waiting, the elevator slowed to a stop, allowing the doors to part open. Gordon immediately moved forward, not paying attention. His shoulder bumped into a man trying to get into the elevator.

"Oops!" Gordon called out. "I'm sorry."

The businessman just smiled before passing by Gordon into the elevator.

"That's quite alright."

Gordon somehow felt chilled to the bone by this comment. Before he could react, the elevator doors closed shut, hiding the elderly man. He shrugged and turned back down the hall. After passing countless offices, Gordon found himself in front of two Plexiglas doors. He pressed a doorbell near the entrance. The doors opened.

Gordon stepped in, finding himself within a small waiting room the color of cream. At the far end of the room was a desk holding a receptionist. The leather sofas surrounding the desk were the same color of the room and were accented by two ferns at each end. The receptionist looked up, spotting Gordon.

"May I help you?" She asked, her voice dry.

"Oh, yes. I have a appointment with Dr. Breen."

She pointed a pen at one of the sofas. "Sit, please." Gordon obeyed.

He knew why Breen called him here. Black Mesa was about to test their pure teleport crystal in a few days. Breen was taking a huge interest with this certain project. There was no room for error. Gordon felt a bit apprehensive. He had never met the administrator, but had heard rumors and stories.

A small door next to the desk suddenly slipped open. The receptionist directed her gaze to Gordon.

"You can go in now."

He nodded, lifting himself off of the couch.

---

Gordon was amazed by the grandeur of Breen's office. The room itself was round and surrounded by an assortment of shelves. The walls looked like black metal, accompanied by the black carpet. The only light shining in the room was from four long windows showing a view of the outside desert. Breen stood behind his desk, gazing out into the barren wasteland. He turned, grinning at the sight of his guest.

"Ah, Dr. Freeman." He moved towards Gordon, holding his hand out. The younger scientist shook it politely. "Happy you could make it."

Gordon bowed his head slightly. "Pleasures all mine, sir."

Breen waved his hand at a black chair and Gordon quickly sat down. The elder man then walked over to a liquor cabinet, retrieving two glasses and filling them with a crimson liquid. He then handed one glass to Gordon, who reluctantly took it.

"I have called you here today," Breen started. "To wish you good luck. Am I to understand, you will be the one 'in the barrel' as the guards would say?"

Gordon smiled. "That is correct, sir." Breen simply nodded.

"How long have you been serving here, Dr. Freeman?"

The young scientist just relieved a sigh. "Well, it will be four months next Tuesday."

Breen nodded again. "It has reached my ears that your are one prone to excellence."

Gordon modestly chuckled, taking a swig from his glass.

"Is it true?" Breen asked, his brow rising slightly. "From the files I have read, you have been doing exquisitely during your short time here. Aside from a few tardy absences, I believe you are the right man for this project."

As he listened, Gordon could feel embarrassment arise within him, seeing that Breen knew about him being late on occasion. Breen sat against his desk, smiling at his guest.

"You a man of few words, aren't you?" No answer came. "I like that." He rested his glass on the desk, waving for Gordon to come closer. He rose from the chair and stood in front of Breen. Suddenly, Breen's face turned dark.

"Now, I want you to listen." Breen cocked his head to the side, angry. "If in anyway, you fail to proceed with the test, you will be pressed with so many charges so quick, you won't even see your mother before you rot in hell."

Gordon's eyes widened, but Breen didn't seem to care.

"You understand that?" He said with a snarl. Still extremely confused, Gordon slightly shook his head. "Now get out of my office."

Gordon rested his glass on the desk, before walking out of the office, glad to be away from his boss. He made a mental note when traveling back down the elevator: to never find himself on Breen's bad side.

---

Gordon was walking across on of the full underground parking lots, trying to find his car. He was still a bit shaken with the meeting he had earlier with Breen. After scouring the area for a few moments, he spotted his vehicle: white station wagon. He was about to reach the car when a small squeal sounded behind him. He turned, only to find himself tackled to the ground. He looked down at his chest to see five-year-old Alyx grinning atop him. He resounded a weak "ow" causing the little girl to giggle.

"Guess what?" Alyx called out.

Gordon's eyes grew wide in fake surprise. "What?"

Without saying a word, she produced a chocolate bar from her pocket, half melted from the heat and the cramped space.

"Oh. Very nice."

Alyx smiled and took a bite out of the bar, spreading liquid chocolate all over her lips. She offered the bar to Gordon, who waved it off. He gently pushed the girl off of his chest so he could sit up. He spotted Azian walk up to the pair, smiling.

"Alyx," She scolded. "You have to be careful with Gordon. He's fragile."

Gordon laughed, rising up to his feet.

"Hello, Azian." He said, pecking her on the cheek. "What have you guys been doing?"

"Oh, me and Alyx went shopping. Just needed some groceries."

The adults looked down at the girl, who was devouring the chocolate a bit too fast.

"And chocolate, I see." Gordon chimed, chuckling with Azian.

"What are you doing?" Azian asked.

"I just needed to get something out of my car. Then I was gonna go back down and see if I could get in a few more system checks with Eli."

Azian nodded. "Okay. Well, Alyx and I have to get back. When you see my husband, could you tell him to come home on time?"

"Most defiantly." Gordon watched as the Vance women walked out of the lot and towards the housing units. He went his separate way, moving towards the nearest transport line.

---

"And thats about all I can tell you." Gordon finished. "Three days later, the Resonance Cascade came to pass." His brow frowned. "I'm sure your father gave you the details to that event, so I won't elaborate."

After a few moments of silence, Alyx smiled.

"Wow. Your life was pretty boring."

Gordon looked at his companion, shocked. But shock turned to delight when he saw the grin on her face. He laughed.

"Yes. I guess it was."

The pair, amused by the revelation, settled down after a few moments of mirth. Gordon then directed his eyes on Alyx.

"Whats your story?"

Alyx's smile turned upside down at that moment.

"I'm sorry." Gordon said compationatly. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want too."

Alyx shook her head.

"No, no. It's fine. I guess I could tell you about my life . . ."


	6. Chapter 6:The Escape

Alyx's eyes were finally drying. The tears had stopped, but the sadness was still lingering in the five-year-old's spirit. She jumped as the car hit a small bump on the road, almost making her cry again. Eli Vance was sitting in the back seat staring at nothing, clutching a picture of his wife, Alyx and himself. Alyx leaned over the passenger seat to see her father. His lab coat was filthy, covered in mud and blood. His pants were torn in multiple places and the left leg was replaced by bloody gauss. Eli had lost his left leg in saving Dr. Kliener escape from bullsquids. Dr. Kliener was the one driving the car, trying to stay on the road and wipe the wetness away from his eyes. Alyx then looked through the back window towards the place they had just escaped: Black Mesa. The mountains hiding the secret facility looked like they were on fire. A nuke was detonated within the facility, destroying the base within the earth's caves. Thankfully, much of the blast was underground, leaving the now far away escaping vehicle and its contents intact. Above the former base, though, was a large black cloud swirling with an evil purpose.

Dr. Kliener gathered up the strength to talk. "Eli, we need to stop at the next town and clean up your wound."

Eli stayed silent, still grieving over his wife's death. Eli was only able to save his daughter and watched as his wife burned within their apartment back at the station. Dr. Kliener ignored the silence from his friend. Alyx spoke up.

"Where are we going, Uncle Izzy?"

Dr. Kliener looked at the small, frightened little girl. "I don't know, honey. I don't know." Dr. Kliener brought his eyes on the road, trying to fight back the rising tears again. It took them twenty minutes to find the next town.

The "town" consisted of a dentist office, gas station and a bunch of small trailers. Kliener pulls into the gas station, exits the car and walks over to Eli's door. Dr. Kliener pulls his friend out and wrapsthe wounded man's shoulder around his.

"Alyx, honey, come on." Dr. Kliener calls.

Alyx exits the car and follows the men into the gas station. Once inside, Dr. Kliener looks around. The building holds lines of racks containing magazines, assorted canned foods and drinks.

However, the station is empty.

"Hello? Is anyone here?"

No answer.

"Oh, fie.", he curses. He then spots a med-kit lying next to a candy dispencer. "Alyx, can you go over there and hand me that medical kit?"

Alyx obeys, grabbing the kit. Dr. Kliener softly props Eli on the Gas station counter and lays him down. He then grabs the kit from Alyx and begins removing the blood stained gauss from Eli's leg. Eli winces as the last bandages are removed. Dr. Kliener looks at the stump, which was covered in blood and loose skin tissue.

"Alyx, honey, would you be a dear and play over there?" Dr. Kliener asks, pointing to the small toy section at the far end of the building. Alyx nods and moves towards her objective. She sits down and finds a small ball on one of the racks. She proceeds to bounce the ball on the tile floor, ignoring the surgery emitting behind her. She also does not spot the headcrab creeping up beside her.


	7. Chapter 7:The War

The ball bounced on the floor, making a thumping sound. Alyx started to throw the ball against a small toy robot for a different change of pace. The headcrab silently crawled on the floor toward its prey. Before the crab could lunge at its meal, a hammer slammed against its back, sending yellow blood all over the place. Alyx jumped to her feet and backed away from the demolished creature. Dr. Kliener looked up toward the little girl with the wet hammer in his hand.

"Are you okay, dear?"

Alyx nods.

"I'm sorry for not watching you. I'm almost done with your father. We should be heading out soon."

---

Eli slept in the back seat while Dr. Kliener drove. Kliener's plan was to reach San Diego before the portal storms spread to far.

"Uncle Izzy?", Alyx said, "Where are we going?"

Alyx was becoming curious again, the last thing Dr. Kliener wanted.

"Well, dear, we are going to California."

"Are there any monsters there?"

Dr. Kliener looked at the girl but didn't answer the question.

"Is daddy going to be okay?"

"Yes." It was Eli talking now, propping himself up. Alyx practically jumped into the back seat with joy.

"Daddy!"

The little girl hugs her father. Eli hisses out of pain.

"Careful, baby. Daddy is still a bit hurt. Izzy?"

Dr. Kliener looks into the back of the car.

"Thank you.", Eli says, respect filling his eyes.

Kliener smiles and is about to say something when a huge flash erupts from the dark clouds.

"Kliener! Pull over!"

The car parks at the side of the road. All three persons exit the vehicle and stare at the sky.

"My god." In the sky was a large, black alien space craft.

"Eli . . . "

Before he could finish, three more flashes erupted in the sky. Three more alien spacecraft appeared. The two scientist stood dumbfounded. Alyx was confused, not knowing what the three flying objects were.

"We need to leave.", Eli said bluntly, grabbing Alyx's shoulder, pulling his daughter toward the car. They stumbled back into the vehicle and drove.

The drive to San Diego was not an easy one. More alien spacecraft teleported into earth's hemisphere. Eli tried counting the ships, but lost count after thirty minutes of keeping track. The highway began choking up with traffic and people trying to escape from the major cities. After hours of fighting there way into the city, Dr. Kliener beheld a sight that made him question his objective. San Diego was burning. Huge tripod aliens were tearing buildings apart with a canons attached to their small bodies. Smaller tripod aliens dealt with the human army's trying to keep the overpowering alien force at bay. Civilians ran like chickens with their heads cut off, as the aliens pushed deeper into the city. Dr. Kliener noticed one thing: there were no Vortigaunts. These aliens that were attacking were not the same as the ones they encountered at Black Mesa. Kliener knew that he could not escape the way he came; there was too much traffic. Instead, he drove farther in, hoping to find a boat or some kind of transport.

Kliener tried to travel farther in the city to get to the boats, but the fighting was becoming more intense. A laser impacted a car near their position and burst into flames, melting anything within a short radius. He turned to Eli with fear filling his eyes.

"Eli, we need to get out of here."

They were near the middle of the city and the Aliens were slowly closing on their position. Empty cars blocked their passageway both in front and back. Alyx began crying, watching people outside the car getting gunned down. Eli looked around and spied a near alleyway.

"Lets go!"


	8. Chapter 8: The Safe Haven

The three exited the car and bee lined for the alleyway. An explosion erupted behind them sending the group to the ground. Alyx screamed, not out of pain, but at the sight of three tripod aliens heading their way. They had two blue "eyes" and shot exploding fletches. Dr. Kliener grabbed Alyx's hand and leaned Eli onto his shoulder. They moved into the alleyway, thankful to get out of the street. Spying a back door to a hotel, Kliener walked towards the entrance. He peered through the window, making sure it was safe. He opened the door softly, wearily looking around. They were in the dinning room of the hotel. The three moved in and proceeded to a set of stairs and moved to the second floor.

Dr. Kliener opened the nearest room door. He made sure it was empty.

"Ok, Alyx, get in."

Alyx moved into the hotel room and walked over toward the window. Dr. Kliener moved Eli to the bed where he rested the wounded man.

"Alyx. Please get away from the window." Eli called out. Alyx obeyed. Eli then looked out the window, seeing large tripod aliens above the rooftops. The sound of numerous explosions and gun fire reached his ears.

"What did we do?", he whispered. Dr. Kliener looked down at his friend. He did not have the answer.

Kliener heard a sound of the room door being opened. He turned to find that the door was open, revealing a Vortigaunt. His heart raised to his throat. In a panic, he picked up a lamp and held it like a club. Eli moved in front of Alyx, ready to protect her. The Vortigaunt raised its hands.

"Please. I mean you no harm."

Dr. Kliener blinked. "Mean us no harm?" he thought, " these aliens exterminated the people at Black Mesa."

The Vortigaunt continued. "I am here to take you to a safe haven. I have been ordered by one of your military commanders to evacuate all citizens."

Now Dr. Kliener was confused. This thing was working with our military? How could this be? Kliner stood there for a moment thinking. He lowered his wepon. Kliner had no choice but to trust this creature. They were dead anyway.

"I will carry the Eli Vance."

Eli frowned, "How do you know my name?"

"A formidable question. One that will have to wait for another time." The Vort slid his hands under Eli's body and raised him off the bed. The Vort moved towards the door followed by Dr. Kliener. Alyx hesitated before following.

---

The Vortigaunt moved through the city like he knew it like the back of his hand. He avoided contact with the hostile aliens, but some times it was unavoidable. The group had to cross perilous streets where both human and alien forces battled. Dr. Kliener carried Alyx the whole way through the city, trying to dodge gunfire from both sides. After an hour of running, They finally reached their destination: a warehouse that had already been cleared by the alien forces. The Vort turns to face Kliener.

"We shall stay here for a while. Inside we will find more of your kin and supplies."

Dr. Kliener nods, thankful that the sounds of fighting were far off now. The warehouse had gaping holes throughout it, but was still standing. The Vort knocked on a big metal door. Behind it, Dr. Kliener could hear a human inquire who was at the door.

"It is Uriah!", the Vort Spoke up," I have more human survivors."

A "clack!" could be heard behind the door and it swung open revealing a large room. The floor was covered in soot and ash. Smoke still emitted from parts of the debris. Most of the ceiling was gone and all types of factory machinery was melted. About five civilians and two soldiers were sitting on the ground or walking around. All of them looked up to greet the newcomers, but the group was met with silence.

Dr. Vance walked over towards a broken stove half buried in the black ash. He set Alyx on top of the metal box. Uria walked over towards a stretcher on a makeshift table and laid Eli down softly. One of the soldiers walked over to Uriah and started whispering to the Vortigaunt. Eli propped himself up so he could see the Vort.

"What are those creatures out there?"

Uria turned with an almost hurt expression in his red eyes.

"The Combine: A massive army that is spreading through the galaxy, destroying the populace of many worlds. They were about to destroy our last world when my kin found a faint teleport signal, which brought our race into your world. However, the Combine followed us through the portal and now is here to conquer your world."

Eli laid there for a few seconds, dumbfounded. He then rested his head back down and covered his eyes with his hands.

"Why? It just keeps getting worse.", he groaned.

Dr. Kliener was standing nearby, listening to everything that was being said.

"Do you mean," asked Dr. Kliener to Uriah, "that this 'Combine' army is here to eradicate the human race?"

"No. They are here to defeat the armies of earth, then enslave them for resources. Then after taking your world's precious commodities, the human race will be destroyed."

"Great Scott! What will we do?"

Eli then lean upwards again. "Survive."

Uriah focused on this peculiar human's resolve. He began to respect Eli. Uriah then looked upon this human's severed leg. The Vort began chanting an alien language and energy began erupting from it's hands. Dr. Kliener recognized this process: it was when a Vortigaunt was about to discharge an energy blast at a foe. Dr. Kliener stepped forward to stop Uriah from killing Eli. But he was stopped by one of the civilians.

"Eli! No!"

Alyx jumped from the stove and ran towards her father. However, another civilian stopped the little girl.

The energy discharged from the Vort's hands and hit Eli on his leg. To Dr. Kliener's surprise, Eli was not dead. He sat up on the table and looked at his leg amazed.

"I don't feel a thing.", Eli said in surprise. He chuckled as he started to pull back the dirty bandages. The skin underneath was fussed together without a scar. Eli looked in amazement at Uriah.

"Thank you."

The Vortigaunt gave a small groan and bowed slightly.

"So," one of the civilians spoke up, "what do we do now?"

Eli frowned, his eyes filled with determination.

"Find me a crutch. We have some work to do."


	9. Chapter 9: The Recon

"There you go, just like that" Eli mused, watching Alyx build a small house out of sticks. Eli looked up at the Warehouse door for the tenth time, hoping that the scout party he sent out would come in safely. He gave out a long sigh. Alyx looked up at her father and smiled. Eli smiled, his spirit lifted by his daughter's grin. Suddenly, the warehouse doors flew open and a group of six civilian's ran up towards Eli.

"They're surrendering.", one scout spouted between raspy breaths.

Eli's eyes widened. If he had another leg, he would have ran out of the building to see for himself.

"Dr. Breen is broadcasting as we speak."

Now Eli was stunned.

"Dr. Breen? How . . ."

He thought that his old administrator had died at Black Mesa. In a hurry, Eli snatched up his make-shift crutch and limped towards an office door. Eli knocked on the door, telling Dr. Kliener to "get out here". Kliener appeared from behind the door.

"Izzy, I need you to stay with Alyx. I need to go check on something."

Kliener was about to protest because of Eli's condition, but decided not to prolong an argument. He nodded in submission.

Eli then bent over to lightly kiss Alyx on the forehead and went out into the war zone, followed by two soldiers.

Eli silently crawled in between the book shelves, trying to get a better view of the outside street. He and the two soldiers had found a demolished bookstore to hide in, so they could recon the area. Eli reached the end of the shelves and was able to see what was happening outside. The Combine were herding Human soldiers into big, black cargo vehicles. A long line of humans stretched far down the street, each one lacing their fingers over their heads. The small tripod aliens, called Hunters by the Vortigaunts, were guarding the sides of the line, making sure no one would escape. Eli was astonished. "How could the Combine have taken over the city in a matter of hours?", he thought. As if to answer his question, a loud voice boomed all across the city's many speakers. It was Dr. Breen.

"I have spoken with both sides about the travesty that would come with war. The Combine are willing to spare the lives of earth's people, but only under the condition that it's inhabitants would behave peacefully. I urge the men and women resisting to lay down their arms. This order not only comes from my lips, but from the mouths of our world leaders. It is the only way to survive. We flourish on this concept of life. Let's not end it now, when we have the chance to grow with each other."

Eli couldn't take it anymore. He started to crawl back, starting to get sick in the stomach. He motioned his escorts to do the same. Dr. Breen had given the world to the Combine on a silver platter.

---

Dr. Kliener looked up as Eli entered the warehouse. He noticed Eli's face was grim.

"What is it, Eli?"

The elder scientist glared at Kliener.

"Dr. Breen," Eli started, fury choking his throat, "Has managed to surrender earth."

Dr. Kliener gasped.

"Dr. Bre . . .How?"

"I don't know. But I bet he's working with the Combine."

Eli rested his crutch against a table before sitting, letting out a long sigh. Kliener stood, stunned by what was happening.

"Wha . . .What do we do now?"

Eli started rubbing the back of his neck, thinking.

"We'll wait for Uriah to get back. Then, try to escape the city. If we stay here, the Combine will find us."

As if on cue, the doors opened and Uriah entered the room.

"Eli, I have good news."

'Good news?' Eli thought. 'We just surrendered to a hostile alien race. What good news could Uriah possibly have?'

"I have found some of your friends." Uriah stated.

"Well, I can't speak for these dull bums.", a familiar voice rang out from behind the door, "but I'm defiantly Eli's friend."

It was Barney Calhoun.


	10. Chapter 10: The Citadel

Both Eli and Kliener hurried to greet their friend. Barney was met with handshakes and questions.

"How did you survive? How did you get here?", Dr. Kliener asked franticly.

"Well, first of all, I used a gun. Second, I have been driving with these geeks in a van to get here." Barney explained, shaking a thumb at the small group of five scientists behind him. Eli recognized a few of his fellow scientists from the group: Dr. Forest, Dr. Magnusson and Dr. Keller were present and accounted for. Eli didn't recognize the other two.

Barney asked Eli and Kliener the basic questions, inquiring as to how the pair had escaped. They answered his questions to the best of their ability. As the conversation ensued, Barney noticed Alyx on the floor playing. After realizing that Eli's only family in the room was Alyx, his face turned emotional.

"I'm sorry, Eli." , he said, referring to Azian, Eli's wife.

Eli remained silent, trying to fight the emotions welling up inside of him. He walked up to Barney, giving a big hug.

"I'm glad your safe.", Eli whispered. As their embrace ended, Barney wiped a bit of moisture away from his eyes.

"So," Barney inquired, trying to keep his mind occupied. "what's the plan?"

"We are going to escape the city and head for the countryside.", Eli explained plainly.

"Great.", the security guard said, " As we came in here, we saw the aliens making a perimeter around the city. They're trying to keep everybody contained."

Eli thought for a moment.

"We're just gonna have to push thru their line. We can't escape by sea. The Combine patrols the water's heavily. So we are going to have to escape by land."

---

It was nightfall and the small group of seven scientists, three civilians, two soldiers, a former security guard, a little girl and a Vortigaunt stood in the shadows, waiting for a group of Hunters to pass their position. After being satisfied that the Hunters had passed, Uriah waved the group to proceed forward.

They were outside San Diego, traveling on the now empty highway and the rim of the Combine's defensive ring. The road was covered in abandoned cars, left by their fleeing owners. It was almost pitch black and the group was prone to stumble on an unseen vehicle. Eli's group was moving excruciatingly slow. However, they had to keep this stealthy pace, in fear that a Hunter might spot them. Uriah raised his hand, signaling the group to stop. The Vortigaunt stood for a moment, peering around their environment. Eli scuffled up next to his alien counterpart.

"What is it, Uriah?"

As soon as the last word was uttered, the red van next to them lifted up off of the ground revealing a Hunter hiding under the vehicle. Uriah pushed Eli to safety, charging up a blast of energy in the process. The Hunter gave out a lout screech before raising a "leg" to strike at the Vortigaunt. Uriah was faster. He grabbed one of the Hunter's legs and pulled, sending the behemoth to the ground. Uriah then plunged his hand into the Hunters face-plate, sending a bolt of green lightning thru the monster's body. After a few seconds of twitching, the Hunter lay limp on the ground. Uriah turned towards the group.

"The Hunters are no doubt aware of our presence. We must hast now, towards the hills."

The group ran, winding through the maze of cars. Uriah lifted Eli onto his shoulders and followed the group. The Vort could hear the screams of more Hunters behind him. His pace quickened. Dr. Kliener, trying his best to keep up, carried Alyx near the back of the fleeing group. Uriah spotted a group of palm trees at the side of the road and ordered the humans into the safety of the vegetation. They dived into the small forest, finding refuge in the shadows.

Three Hunters passed their hiding place, followed by a Combine gunship floating in the air.

"We shall stay here for a long moment,", Uriah explained, "then move towards the hills."

---

Eli's breathing began to become heavy as he climbed the next hill. He was finding it hard to climb with only leg. Dr. Kliener had offered his assistance, but Eli refused, wanting to grow some strength on his good leg. They were well outside of San Diego, which Eli could see was surrounded by large Combine ships. Eli was relieved to be out of the occupied city.

Uriah, now leading the team, sensed Eli's weakness.

"It is time for a rest.", the alien called out.

Everybody immediately fell to the ground, thankful to get of their feet after hours of hiking. Uriah walked over to Eli, wondering if the human's condition was alright. Eli struggled to seat himself on the grass as the Vortigaunt approached.

"Is your leg within healthy standards?", Uria asked, concerned.

"Oh, its fine.", Eli lied ,"I just need to get used to it."

Uriah lowered down to the ground, intertwining his "fingers" together.

"You have many questions," the Vortigaunt sensed.

Eli sat silent for a moment.

"How could I have let this happen?", Eli asked, looking out at occupied San Diego.

Uriah looked confused.

"This was not your doing, Eli Vance. You were only a piece to a larger plan." Uriah's gaze fell on the city.

"It is the doing of another entity."

Now Eli was confused. Before Eli could inquire, Alyx sat next to her father, twisting two blades of grass together. Eli wrapped his arm around her tiny shoulders and brought her close. This was his mission: to protect his daughter.

Suddenly, two flashes emitted from the sky. The group looked up at the air above San Diego. Two new Combine ships floated over the city, but these ships were a whole lot bigger than the original ones. They were long, black, shapped with sharp angles.

Uriah groaned, knowing what was about to happen.

One of the ships started to turn, making itself completely vertical in the sky. It then proceeded to glide towards the earth's surface. Eli watched as it gained speed, plummeting right into the cities center. He held Alyx tighter to his side. The ship impacted the earth's crust, causing the ground to shake violently under Eli's feet, five miles outside the city. The long ship began drilling farther into the ground, destroying the surrounding buildings. The second ship followed suit, turning vertical. It then moved over the first ship, ready to connect. The first ship ended the digging, allowing the second to connect overtop. The large, black structure stood in the middle of the city, touching the clouds in the sky.


	11. Chapter 11: The Freeman

Eli looked to Uriah for explanation, fear filling his eyes.

"It is a citadel.", Uriah started, feeling Eli's gaze, "It will become home and base to the Combine. As we speak, more citadels are being placed around the world. Thankfully, this is a small citadel and not the main one.'

"You mean that there are more of these?", Eli shouted, fear fully entering his body.

"Yes."

---

"My father was devastated.", Alyx remised, sadness crossing over her face.

Gordon grew devastated himself. He was part of the problem that started the 7-hour war. He grew angry with himself, feeling that it was his fault that Eli and Alyx had to live thru that horrible day.

"We decided to fight the Combine.", Alyx continued. "All of my child years were filled with the rebellion. Each year, we would travel closer to the east coast, trying to get to Dr. Breen, who was in City 14 or old Washington D.C. Each year, more and more people joined our cause. We would leave every city we passed through in able hands, ready for the day when we would all strike in unison."

Alyx smiles at Gordon.

"I remember the first day I heard about you."

---

18-year-old Alyx Vance walked into her father's lab, carrying a long rod with round sensors attached. Alyx wore a large black coat with the sleeves rolled up. Her jeans were a bit beat up, but she didn't mind. The lab they were in was located at the secret "K Base", a temporary stronghold for the rebels to rest in. It was located fifty miles outside of City 14.  
"Hey, Dad.", Alyx chimed. "I found that receptor that you wanted. Eli turned away from his work to give his daughter a smile.

"Thank you, baby.", Eli replied. He then spotted her hair. It was cut short, but still stuck out in the back. A long streak of red flowed down her scalp. Eli chuckled at the sight.

"I heard you got a hair cut, but I didn't realize you would be cutting so much off."

"You don't like it?", she asked, running her hand through her hair.

Eli gave her a small peck on the cheek.

"It looks great, honey. Thank you for getting the receptor."

Alyx grinned, happy that her father approved. "How's the new leg?", She asked, changing the subject.

Eli looked down at the metal bar that curved out of his left thigh.

"I'm still getting used to it."

Satisfied, Alyx resumed her duties, consisting of working on the Portal Computer Structure. She sat on the floor, bringing a panel covered in wires onto her lap. The door to the small lab opened, allowing Dr. Kliener and Uriah to enter. Eli looked up, finding a huge grin on Kliener's face. Uriah look a bit happy too.

"Eli, I have wonderful news! Uriah has told me of a fantastic discovery."

"What?", Eli smiled, "Did you find Dr. Magnusson's chocolate stash?"

"Unfortunately, no," Uriah stated, "But my kin and I have found a small life-source within the small dimension . . ." Uria stopped, noticing that Alyx was in the room.

Dr. Kliener spoke up. "Is it okay for Alyx to hear this?"

Eli looked at his daughter, who was too busy working on the panel than listening.

"It's fine."

Despite what Eli thought, Alyx was listening. Before letting Uriah finish explaining, Dr. Kliener spilled the news.

"The Vortigaunts say that Gordon Freeman is alive."

Alyx's ears pricked at the sound of the name. Eli's eyes grew in astonishment.

"Gordon Freeman? Alive?"

"Yes," Dr. Kliener continued. "Uriah says he was put into a dimensional rift after we sent him to Xen and that he should be returning to earth sometime in the years ahead."

Eli was speechless. He had thought Gordon had died back at Black Mesa. This was fantastic news.

"Do we know when he will be arriving?", Eli asked, his curiosity peeked.

"Sadly, no.", Uriah groaned, "We Vortigaunts are unable to pull him back into our world. We will have to be patient and wait for his return."

Eli leaned against his desk, running his hand over his face, breathing out.

"Wow.", was all he could say. Alyx was impressed. Whoever this Freeman guy was, he had an impact on her father. Both Uriah and Kliener exited the room short after, leaving Eli to ponder what had just been said. Alyx raised herself off of the floor and walked over to her father.

"Who's Gordon Freeman?"

Eli looked into his daughter's face, then chuckled.

"Your such an eavesdropper. Well, then, your should know about the man who saved your old man's life."

---

"My Dad told me a tale about you saving hundreds of scientists from the horrors of Black Mesa and how you managed to kill hundreds of hostile aliens. Of course, I was a bit skeptical about my father's story, but found out it was true, hearing different sides to the story from Barney and Dr. Magnusson."

Gordon was shocked. He had no idea that everybody was still talking about him after the G-man had "hired" him.


	12. Chapter 12: The Ship

"We lived outside of City 14 for about a year", Alyx explained, "conducting raiding missions on the Combine. After a while, Dr. Breen became uncomfortable."

---

Eli rubbed his temples in frustration. He was seated in a small conference room that held a long, wooden table. He looked across the table at the friends around him. Dr. Kliener, Dr. Mossman, Barney Calhoun and Captain Jacob Ralf were seated, starring at Eli for a reaction. Eli groaned.

"Are we sure?"

Captain Ralf spoke up.

"Yes, sir. The Combine are flying him to City 17."

Eli thought about throwing his chair against the wall in fury, but composed himself. The rebels had spent years following Dr. Breen and had finally caught up. Now, Breen was becoming nervous and was going to move to the safety of City 17. This was the last place Eli wanted to go. City 17 was home to the main Citadel, Nova Prospect and thousands of combine troops. It was a city of nightmares for the rebels.

After a long silence, Dr. Kliener spoke up.

"What do we do?"

Eli tilted his head back, giving out a long sigh. He had no idea what to do.

"Sir," Ralf asked, "We can still smuggle our way in."

Eli glared at the Captain.

"And then what?" Eli growled, "Just waltz into City 17 hoping that the cameras don't recognize us? They are already asking for our heads! They would kill us before we could even exit the station!"

Captain Ralf stood silent, amazed by Eli's anger. Judith Mossman rose from her chair.

"Is there any way we could just transfer over there in one of the captive ships?"

Dr. Kliener found interest in this idea.

"Yes." The balding scientist added, "We could take over the ship and sail it to the coast. While hiding in the woods, we could build . . ."

"No," Eli interrupted. "Its too risky."

"But Eli, It could . . ."

"I said no!" Eli shouted.

The room fell silent again.

"Okay." Captain Ralf uttered before exiting the room. Barney and Dr. Kliener followed suit. Judith stayed behind, watching Eli bury his face into his hands. Judith walked up and rested her hands on his back.

"Eli," she cooed softy, "We need to do this. If not, all of this, the rebellion, will be for waste."

Eli raised his head out of his hands, making eye contact with Mossman.

"I don't want to face anymore death."

Judith's face turned grave.

"We are already in death. We're just fighting for it to go away."

Eli now understood. He smiled at his fellow scientist.

"Okay."

---

Eli walked out from the conference room with determination etched in his features. He spotted Dr. Kliener, Captain Ralf and Barney walking down the hall. Eli called out to them, making the group turn to his direction.

"Captain Ralf," Eli instructed, "I want you to hand pick your best men. When we get on that boat, I want to take it flawlessly."

Ralf smiled. "Consider it done."

"Barney, I want you to find a CP's uniform. You are going under cover as soon as we get to the city."

Barney groaned, but nodded in agreement.

"Dr. Kliener with set you up in the Combine files as a transfer troop. As for you my old friend," Eli turned to Kliener, "Grab as much teleport equipment as you can. We're gonna need it when we get there. We leave tomorrow, so hurry."

---

19-year-old Alyx pinched her nose, trying to keep the rotten fish smell out of her nostrils. The sound of crying and radio chatter filled her ears. She stood next to her father, both of them wearing blue jumpsuits. The City 14 docks were lined with refugees. Each man, woman and child were being herded into big ships by Civil Patrolmen, where they would be transferred to different cities across the world. The ship that would transport Eli and the rebels was called the Slumbering Whale. It was a rusty ship that could carry more than three hundred citizens. Eli was taking two hundred of his own people, all of them disguised as ordinary refugees.

Eli walked up the plank to the ship's deck. Alyx followed. The elderly scientist looked down at the large crowd and spotted Dr. Kliener, Dr. Magnusson, Dr. Mossman and a number of other soldiers and scientists, each of them boarding the ship. All the passengers were moved to the cargo hold: an expansive metal room in the middle of the ship. The hold held a small platform above the floor, allowing guards to monitor the citizens below. After hours of waiting on board, the ship let out a loud horn and moved out to the open sea.

Eli sat down on a dirty blanket on the cargo hold floor, marveling at the massive crowd around him. Alyx sat next to him, fiddling with the necklace around her neck. Eli marveled at the little trinket. His wife had given it to Alyx when she was a baby. Now, his daughter, now a young woman, still kept it close. He reached over and grabbed her hand. She looked over, giving a small, nervous smile. Before Eli could speak words of comfort, Barney walked up, wearing a large, olive colored parka.

"It's time." Barney stated. Eli nodded. Barney looked over the crowd of people filling the room, raising his hand into the air. On command, fifty other men stood up, all wearing olive parkas with hoods covering their faces. They traveled to a set of doors guarded by two CPs with SMG's. One of them held out his glove towards the large group.

"STOP, CITIZENS." He called through his mask's speakers. "GO BACK TO YOUR SEATS."

Barney just smirked.

"Sorry, but I didn't get my bag of peanuts." He suddenly lashed out, slipping a long lead pipe from his parka. The pipe hit one of the guards in the head, sending blood out from the mask's small cracks. The second guard leveled his gun towards Barney, but was unable to pull the trigger in time. A second rebel swung a wooden bat, breaking the guard's left arm. He screamed out in pain. Barney hit him with the pipe again, causing the guard to crumple to the floor. In one swift motion, Barney swooped one of the SMGs off of the floor and fired at the two guards above them on the platform. The sound of gunfire was followed by two 'thumps' as two bodies hit the platform floor.

"Okay," Barney breathed. "That was the easy part."


	13. Chapter 13: The Surprises

Captain Jacob Ralf led his team through the bowels of the Slumbering Whale, clearing each hallway below decks. To his surprise, they had only encountered a few guards, who were easy to dispatch with silence. Ralf became nervous. There should have been more security.

Captain Ralf cleared the last corridor containing the ladder they were looking for. He heard a small whistle around the opposite corner. He replied with another whistle. Barney Calhoun jogged from his hiding place from the opposite side of the hall. Ralf gave him a reassuring nod.

"How'd it go on your end?"

Barney rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"It went fine, but there were only two guards. I expected more."

"Yeah," Ralf replied, "Me too."

The group moved to the nearby ladder with a small hatch at the top, leading to the top deck. Barney climbed the ladder, pushing the hatch up slightly to peer on the deck. It was nighttime, but he could see most of the ship. The deck was covered in huge metal containers. The only thing out of the ordinary was an armored helicopter at the stern. What bothered Barney was that the only source of enemy activity was around the control tower. About twenty Combine soldiers walked the three levels of the tower. Barney was about to climb down when something caught his eye to the right. It took his eyes a few minutes to adjust to the darkness, but he could make out the edges. The metal "box" was filled with twelve deactivated nightmares. It was a Hunter container. To Barney's dismay, another occupied container was sitting next to it.

"Crap," was all he could say.

Barney jumped from the ladder, grunting as he hit the floor.

"Well," Ralf asked, "What do we have?"

"We have twenty or so guards patrolling the tower and a helicopter on the far side of the ship."

Barney's voice dropped.

"We also have two full Hunter containers."

The group of rebels gasped. Even Captain Ralf looked shocked. His mind started racing, trying to figure out a way to keep those Hunters from being activated.

"W-we're just gonna have to stay stealthy. If they see us, they'll activate those things."

Ralf then turned to each and every one of his soldiers.

"Stay in the shadows. We're headin' up."

All at once, fifty gun bolts clacked into place.

---

Captain Ralf moved onto the deck first, clearing his surroundings. Fifteen men followed their officer, slipping from shadow to shadow. Barney and his men took their turn, moving towards a group of large metal containers. As the men approached the tower, Ralf could see five guards patrolling the three levels of the control tower. Ralf had a problem. His men were in the shadows right now, but when they would attack the guards, they would have to travel in the light. They had to do it, though. Ralf turned toward one of his soldiers, sending hand signals. The rebel nodded, picking up a small pipe of the ground. He then smacked it on the deck, making a loud hollow sound. Immediately, the three guards on the bottom level directed their attention towards the sharp sound. After a few moments of radio chatter, two of the guards moved into the darkness.

----

Ralf waited patiently as the last guard decided to check-up on his comrades, who had been gone for a few minutes. As soon as the CP turned the corner, a knife flew into his facemask.

"Well," Ralf whispered, "That's the last of the bottom guards. The ones who are on the top levels are going to be tricky. Now . . ."

Before he could finish the sentence, the mask radio from the dead guard clicked to life.

"156, COME IN."

Of course, soldier 156 could not reply. Ralf took the portable speaker from the mask's left side and shoved into his own ear. After a few moments of listening, Ralf's eyes grew wide.

A curious rebel asked, "What is it boss?" Ralf turned, shock written all over his face.

"Dr. Breen is on this ship."


	14. Chapter 14: The Appropriate Action

Eli grew impatient. The team he had sent up was taking too long. 'What is going on up there?' he thought. As if on que, his personal radio crackled to life.

"Eli . . .shi. . . .Bre. . ."

"What? Copy again?" Eli shouted into the speaker.

"Dr. Breen . . .on. . .ship."

Eli's heart stopped. Somewhere behind him, He could hear Alyx gasp in shock. Ralf continued with his report on the radio.

"They must have . . .ricked us into thinking. . . reen was flying to City 17. . ."

Eli let out a small curse under his breath. This was certainly a surprise. A revelation hit him. If Breen was on this ship, then he would be easy to capture!

"Ralf!" Eli screamed into the speaker, "Get Breen!"

---

Captain Ralf heard the command and understood. This was something the rebels couldn't pass up: a chance at capturing Dr. Breen.

"Roger tha . . ." A bullet suddenly bounced off a nearby container, cutting his reply short. Ralf turned to see a Combine Overwatch point to their position, signaling his comrades to eradicate the rebels.

"Open fire!" Ralf commanded.

---

Eli looked up at the cargo hold's ceiling, hearing muffled gunfire.

"Oh, god no. Captain Ralf, can you hear me?"

No reply came. Alyx pulled her pistol out of her jacket, making sure it was fully loaded.

"Can you hear me?" Eli screamed.

---

'Mmm. This tea is delightful.'

The bronze liquid cascaded from the cup onto Dr. Breen's tongue, allowing him to have the ultimate pleasure on his taste buds. He was in his small room near the middle of the ship. Although, he was a little apprehensive of the condition of his lodgings, he adapted. The cabin held an oak desk, allowing him to feel right at home. The floor was carpeted with a deep red design and a liquor cabinet was placed for ultimate comfort. In the background, Mozart's "Sonata in A Major" is playing.

Breen was bout to take another sip out of his cup when the speaker on his desk turned on.

"Dr. Breen! You have . . ."

The COM went dead. Breen stood out of his chair. He then swiftly grabbed one of the remotes off of the desk and pressed a button, silencing the music. He could now hear the sound of guns over the crashing waves.

"Oh, no."

---

Alyx stood next to her father, listening to the fighting above. Eli was pacing the floor and shouting into his communication unit. She fidgeted with the cube necklace again, trying to think. Her fellow soldiers were up their dying and she was stuck down in the cargo hold. She couldn't leave. Eli wouldn't let her.

She could now hear explosions above. 'Grenades' she though. Eli's radio spoke again.

"Breen . . .on the move."

Alyx didn't even think. She bolted out of the room and into the hallway. She could hear her father screaming for her to come back, but she just ignored him and ran farther down the hallway until she reached the ladder. She climbed it and pushed up the hatch. Chaos flooded her vision. The rebel's were ducking behind cover near the front of the ship, trying to push towards the tower. The Combine were firing from above, using the tower to their advantage. It was now raining, making the whole situation ten times worse.

Alyx pulled herself onto the deck, making sure she was behind cover. She peeked over the box she was using for cover, trying to find a way past the Combine. After a few seconds of studying the battleground, she found an opening between both lines. She then got on her belly and crawled across the deck, staying behind containers.

After a few minutes of crawling, she reached her destination. About twenty feet in front of her was a bulkhead, leading towards the hull below. 'Just a quick sprint and . . ." before she could finish her plan, three Combine appeared from the door she was about to go for. They spotted her and leveled their weapons. She reacted, rolling to cover. The pulse rifle rounds bounced harmlessly off of the metal crate. Before Alyx could think, a grenade landed next to her feet, it's red light flashing. "Oh, no." she breathed. The grenade began to beep faster, signaling its inevitable blast. All Alyx could do was close her eyes.

The ship rolled, causing the grenade to roll as well . . .back to it's original owners. Alyx could hear the Combine scream before the grenade exploded, sending three bodies flying. Alyx peeked over the crate and couldn't help but smile. She then sprinted for the door. Before entering the door, she grabbed one of the portable radio's off of one of the dead Combine.

'I'm coming for you Breen.'

---


	15. Chapter 15: The Missed One

Alyx descended into the ships bowels, keeping her gun out in front of her for protection. As she reached the end of the stairs, she poked her head around the corner, making sure that the way ahead was safe. The halls were whitewashed and bright. 'Crap.' Alyx thought. She would be really easy to spot. She pressed on anyway.

As she progressed, the small walkie-talkie in her ear crackled.

"_Dr. Breen is now moving down section C. Any units in that area, assist Breen."_

"And that's where I'm going." Alyx said to herself.

She jogged down the hallway, spotting large, yellow letters painted on the walls. She was in sector B, according to the graffiti. She stopped at a small map on the wall and studied it for a second. She now knew where sector C was and sprinted towards that direction, making sure that every turn she made was safe.

The minutes passed and Alyx became a bit frustrated. She had been running in different directions, losing her bearings. She almost gave up, when she saw a familiar figure run past the hall to her right. It was Dr. Breen. Alyx snarled and darted after the elderly man.

She turned the corner, keeping an eye on her foe.

"Breen!" she called out. He peeked over his shoulder and spotted his pursuer. Alyx could see fear in his eyes. She smiled at this and picked up speed. Her smile faded when she saw a stair up ahead, in which Breen ran up to the deck. The helicopter was right above their heads. If she couldn't catch up, he would be gone. She pushed herself to the limit. Suddenly, two Combine soldiers popped out of opposite halls and fired upon Alyx. She skidded to a halt and dove around a corner. She stood, out of breath and frustrated. The only thing standing between her and Breen were a couple of gung-ho soldiers. Alyx readied her gun and waited for the bullets to stop firing. She then heard the two guns being reloaded and took it to her advantage. She spun from her corner and fired. Two of her bullets penetrated the first soldier's helmet, while three hit the second guard in the chest. They slumped to the floor. She ran, jumping over the bodies.

The rain felt like a swarm of bees on her skin as she jumped onto the deck, gun ready for anything. What she saw shocked her.

"Oh, god no!"

Breen's helicopter was lifting off of the deck. She shielded her eyes from the copter's blinding floodlights. Through her fingers, Alyx could see Breen, waving mockingly. Out of rage, Alyx feebly raised her pistol and fired blindly at the aircraft. It had no effect. The helicopter disappeared within the storm.

Alyx fell to the deck, cursing under her breath.

"He was right there!" She snapped. "He was right there!" She ran her hand through her hair in frustration.

Behind her, Captain Ralf approached, sporting a nasty cut on his forehead. Alyx turned to notice her friend.

"We have taken the boat." He informed. He then looked into the darkness surrounding the boat. "I'm guessing Breen got away."

Alyx nodded. Inside, she still couldn't believe it. She exhaled as she rose from the deck.

"How many did we lose?"

Ralf's face turned bleak. "Well, the Combine were able to activate some of the Hunters on board, making this whole thing worse. We lost about half the company."

Alyx closed her eyes in frustration.

"Hey," Ralf said, trying to comfort her. "This was a tough objective. Despite all odds, we succeeded. You did good."

Alyx gave a tired smile and nodded.

"I'm going to see how dad is doing." With that, she moved below decks. She then found a small area to sit down and broke down, letting her emotions come out.

"He was right there." She whispered between sobs.

---

"Having Breen that close in my grip and then letting him go was devastating for me." Alyx continued. "I mean, if I had caught him, this war could have been over."

Gordon understood her dilemma. The failure was on her shoulders and it had to have been heavy. Even though he knew it was not her fault. After a few moments of silence, Alyx went back into her story.

"So we took the ship. However, we were not out of the clearing yet. We knew that the Combine would send air support in a few hours. Our only option was to reach the coast before the Combine attacked us. Of course, easier said than done."

---

"Alyx." The soldier spoke up. "It's time to wake up."

Alyx groaned as sunlight hit her eyes. She had spent a restless night within her small cabin. Of course, the boat rolling around didn't help her. She grumbled, indicating that she understood. The soldier left the room and Alyx fell out of her bunk, her boots clanking against the floor.

"Okay," she said to herself. "Let's go find dad."

---

The salty sea breeze hit Alyx as she walked onto the deck. Not a cloud was in the sky and the sun blaringly bright. As she looked out at the water, she could see the coast about a few miles out. She smiled, realizing that they were almost there.

"Hey!" she called at the nearest rebel. "Do you know where my dad is?"

The soldier pointed up at the command tower. She nodded her thanks to him and started to climb the nearest stairs, moving towards the main observation room.

She was breathing hard as she ascended the last stairs. She opened the nearest bulkhead door to find twenty rebels crammed into a circular room. The room was surrounded by glass windows, allowing the occupants to spot anything approaching the ship.

Looking through the small crowd, Alyx could see her father holding a pair of binoculars up to his eyes. She walked up next to him and bumped his shoulder. He turned and smiled.

"Good morning baby."

"Good morning. How far are we?"

"Well, the coast is ten miles away. Unfortunately . . ." Before he could finish, another rebel in the room dropped his binoculars.

"Here they come! Five Combine gunships at one o'clock!"

Eli raised the binoculars up to his eyes again, scanning the sky ahead of them. Sure enough, he could spot five dots traveling over the coast towards their ship. It would take the Combine five minutes to get within range to attack. It would take the ship fifteen minutes to reach the coast. The rebels had no effective weapons against the air force. Eli's mind was racing franticly, trying to come up with a plan.

"Drop the planks!" He shouted. "We are landing fast and hard onto that beach."


	16. Chapter 16: The Strange New Land

Alyx helped the rebels lug the long wooden planks to the rails of the ship. Once the boat hit the beach, they would lower the boards down to the sand and hopefully get everybody off the ship as fast as possible. However, with hundreds of people on board, this would prove to be a challenge.

Rebel commanders barked out orders as the planks were rested into place, lying flat on the deck. After completing this talk, every soldier pointed their weapons at the sky, ready for the attackers. The low hum of the Combine gunships grew louder with each moment. Alyx checked her pistol a few times before convincing herself that it had bullets. The shore was only two miles away, but it would take them five minutes to reach the beach. The ship's many stationary megaphones clicked on.

"Here they come! Five gunships, Bow!"

Everyone pointed his or her guns towards the front of the ship, gazing up at the sky. Sure enough, five enemy aircraft hovered high in the sky. All five gunships dived towards the Slumbering whale; sending pulse bolts down to the rebels below. The rebels retaliated, firing both SMGs and Pulse rifles, which had no effect against the heavily armored aircraft. They just had to hold on until they reached land.

Alyx ducked as lasers impacted the wall behind her, melting the metal. She rolled out of harms way, firing her gun at the enemy. The gunships were circling the boat now, each one moving in their own direction. The rebels tried to concentrate their fire on one Combine at a time, but to no avail. The flying craft mowed down the panicking soldiers on deck easily. Alyx hugged a crate as more pulse fire strafed the deck. She looked out towards the coast.

They still had one mile to go.

---

Eli pushed the boat to the limit, ordering the ship to go full throttle. The land was growing closer in the window. The window erupted as gunfire pierced the thin glass. Eli fell to the floor as a gunship fired upon the command deck. It moved on towards another part of the ship.

"Can you make this thing go faster?" he shouted at the 'helmsman'. The rebel shook his head.

Eli rose from the floor and looked out towards the land. It was still half a mile away. That would have to do. He grabbed the microphone off of one of the panels.

"Lower the planks!"

---

Alyx heard the order from her father and obeyed. She was the first to reach the plank and started to push the board towards the ship's edge. More rebels followed suit, helping Alyx with the heavy bridge. As they were pushing the plank, the other civilian's below were herded onto the deck, under the cover of friendly fire.

After a few heaves, the plank slid down the side of the boat, bouncing off of the hull. The rebels quickly fastened the board to the side of the ship, allowing it to dangle. Once accomplishing this, Alyx then resumed firing on the Combine. As another gunship flew over her head, she spotted the coast, which was only a few feet away . . .. and approaching way too fast.

"Brace yourselves!"

The ship hit the sand, causing everyone on deck to stumble. Alyx regained her footing and turned to the refugees.

"Come on! Down the plank!"

The rebels positioned the boards so that they would angle comfortably to the ground. Men, woman and children ran down the plank, towards the land below. Pulse fire from the gunships did not make this easy for the civilians, though. As soon as they hit the beach, they all ran for cover in the nearby forest. Alyx was helping a little girl onto the plank, when Eli ran up behind her.

"Lets go!" He shouted, pulling her down the plank. The gunships directed their fire onto the people moving down the boards. All around Alyx, civilians and soldiers fell off of the planks and into the water below.

Alyx was relieved to be on solid ground again. They followed the crowd into the forest, gaining some cover against the Combine. The gunships followed, firing blindly into the trees. All around Alyx, leaves and branches exploded, sending debris flying everywhere. She tripped onto a root and stumbled to the ground. Eli picked his daughter off of the ground.

"We need to keep going!"

To their dismay, three Combine dropships hovered over the treetops, carrying enemy troops. They landed a few feet ahead, attempting to cut the refugees off. Fifty Combine soldiers piled out of the bug-like craft and started moving between the trees, looking for their prey. Alyx and Eli immediately dropped into the nearby brush, hiding. They watched as the Overwatch jogged past their position, calling out orders with their dark radio chatter. After a few moments of waiting, they moved out of the bush and ran deeper into the woods. The sound of gunfire and explosions still rang out behind them. However, there was nothing they could do, but to keep moving and hope to regroup with their comrades somewhere up ahead.

---

Alyx rubbed the back of her neck. "We managed to catch up with Barney, Dr. Kliener, Judith and a bunch of other rebels. After escaping the Combine, we found a couple of abandoned bunkers outside of City 17 and used them for bases. For the next six years, the rebellion spread across the countryside, growing with each year. During this time, the fighting between the Combine and the rebels grew more violent with each year. I was mostly in charge of smuggling people in and out of the city and helping uncle Izzy with the teleporters."

She smiled at Gordon.

"There's really nothing to report about those six years. Nothin really special happened. That was until, a few days ago."

---

"Whew," Eli called out loud. "I think it's done. What do you think?" Eli turned to his Vortigaunt partner, who just grunted in agreement. They had been working at Black Mesa East, tweaking the last teleporter all that day, and it was now finished and ready for testing. Eli was about to call Kliener about the great news when Alyx walked in through one of the double doors into the lab.

She smiled at her father. "Hey, dad. I'm heading out to Kliener's lab."

"Okay, baby." Eli turned and picked up a small device that looked like a thick disk. He then handed the teleport part to his daughter. "This should be the last one."

Alyx relieved her father of the disk.

"Alright. I should be back before dark." She started towards the door again, but Eli spoke up.

"Oh, Alyx? I was just curious. How's Scott doing?"

Alyx rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"I told him to back off."

Eli chuckled to himself.

"Already? How many guys is that so far?"

"I've lost count."

"Well," Eli sighed, "It's your life. If you want to stay single, that's your decision."

Alyx cocked her head to the side playfully. "Why, thank you daddy, for letting me make my own decisions."

Eli laughed as he embraced Alyx.

"Fair enough. Be careful out there."

"Will do."

Alyx left the lab, ready to bring the disk to Dr. Kliener's lab in City 17.


	17. Chapter 17: The Stories End

---

It took Alyx a few hours of slipping past Civil Patrol checkpoints to reach Dr. Kliener's secret lab. It was located near the outskirts of the city, near a small train station. The lab itself was hidden in an abandoned warehouse, in which Alyx had just entered. She walked up to a "water dispenser" and punched in a number of buttons in sequence. The machine beeped as the front of it opened to reveal a hidden room filled with a plethora of gadgets and large instruments. Dr. Kliener looked up at his guest, greeting her with a warm smile.

"Alyx! I'm so glad you have made it. Do you have the Worm Accelerator?"

"Hey, doc. I have it right here." She slipped the thick disk out of a bag dangling at her side. Kliener then grabbed the accelerator and moved towards two large glass drums filled with orange liquid. Kliener then began to slip the disk into its slot, connecting a series of cables to the top part of the device. The surrounding lights turned green, indicating that he had succeeded in connecting the right cables.

"Splendid!" Kliener called out, ecstatic. "I believe that is the last piece!"

Alyx became happy as well, knowing that the teleporter would make their lives easier. She wouldn't have to smuggle refugees out of the city. All they would have to do is teleport them out, creating a sort of new Underground Railroad, except without the tracks. She was still a bit skeptical, though.

"Are you sure it will work?" She asked, her brow furrowed with worry.

Kliener looked over his computer screen, scanning the data. A small smirk crossed his lips.

"Oh, yes. It will most defiantly work. Thank you, my dear, for delivering the essential piece."

"Hey, no problem." She grabbed his shoulder affectionately. "I'm going to check up on one of the safe houses nearby. Are you going to be alright?"

"Certainly. Just be safe out there."

"Okay. I'm going to have my COM unit, so call me if you need something."

Kliener smiled, signaling that he understood. Alyx exited the way she came, moving out into the dangerous streets.

---

After traveling a couple of blocks, Alyx reached her destination. She stopped in front of a run down, five-story apartment building. The windows were covered in wooden boards and bullet holes riddled the entire structure. She knocked lightly against the front door and waited for a reply. The door clacked and swung open, revealing a lone rebel. The rebel smiled and motioned Alyx to come in. She followed the soldier up the winding stairs to the fourth floor. Here, about twelve other rebels were stationed as a listening post. Large computer screens and speakers lined the room, allowing the rebels to listen in on the Combine's secure broadcasts. Alyx just stopped by to check up on them.

"So," she conversed with the leader of the group. "How's it going here?"

"Nothing to report." The leader replied. "Same old Combine gibberish on how they're going to kill us all. According to the conversations, it seems that a new shipment of Striders will be arriving a few days. "

"Hmmm. I'll inform my dad of that, later. How about supplies?"

"Doing good."

"Good. Well, I just wanted to make sure you guys were doing okay."

The leader smiled, appreciating the gesture.

"Why, thank you. The Combine still don't know we're here, so we should be alive for a good while."

"Okay. I should be back in a few days. See you guys then."

The whole room said their goodbyes as Alyx traveled back down the stairs and out of the building.

Suddenly, her small COM unit beeped inside of her pocket. She pulled it out and pushed it into her ear.

"Alyx Vance." She stated plainly.

"Alyx!" Kliener shouted into the COM unit. "You need to head towards the train station now! Gordon Freeman has returned!"

Alyx felt her heart jump to her throat.

"Really?" She shouted, excitement filling her being. "That's fantastic! Where is he exactly?"

"Barney told me he is moving away from the train station towards the west. That was the last possible location. Do you think you can find him?"

"Um," she though, her mind racing, "I think so."

"If I could make a suggestion . . . just follow the sirens."

---

As she ran down the street towards the station, Alyx could hear tons of Combine radio chatter in her COM unit. Three armored APCs drove past her, moving at high speed towards the station. 'Wow,' She thought. 'Dr. Freeman must have alerted the entire CP unit.' Over the radio chatter, Alyx deduced that Gordon was traveling over the roofs of City 17. He was close, too. She spied around, looking for a way to climb to the roofs herself. A nearby pipe was just the thing. She grasped the pipe and ascended carefully up the building's wall. After a few minutes of climbing, Alyx reached the top, pulling herself onto the gravel-covered roof. She then looked all around her, scanning each building top for any sign of the fugitive.

Sure enough, she spotted a jumpsuit-clad man running over ledges, dodging Combine gunfire, two buildings away from her position. She watched as he jumped into a window, disappearing into the apartment building. Alyx ran herself, jumping onto the next building, keeping up her pace. She then climbed down the opposite wall, finding herself in between two buildings. The opposite building was close and was covered in windows. Through the windows, she could see Gordon, surrounded by Combine CPs. She quickly jumped from her building to the other, grabbing hold to the window. She watched as Gordon disarmed one patrolman by knocking him in the face with his elbow. He then tried to push another CP out of his way, but was met with the blunt end of a stun-stick. Alyx watched in horror as the cops proceeded to punish Gordon with blows from their batons.

She carefully pushed the window in, allowing her to enter unnoticed. She then jogged up towards the nearest CP and wrapped her hands around his head, twisting it violently, breaking his neck. The cop crumpled to the ground dead. Alyx swiftly grabbed the stun-stick off of the ground, ready for the next attackers. "Over here!" she called out, hoping to draw the guards away from Gordon.

The last three CPs looked up at the intruder, each one infuriated by her presence. The first attacked carelessly, waving his stick franticly.

"OH, NO YOU DON'T!" Alyx shouted. She easily ducked the CP's violent swings, and brought her baton into his abdomen, causing the guard to bend over in pain. She then brought the stick down into his face, knocking the CP into submission. The last two were a bit more careful, attacking simultaneously. Alyx dodged the first attacker, bringing her foot up, connecting with his mask. The next one tried grasping one of her hands, but she twisted away, grabbing her attacker's wrist and twisting. The CP screamed in pain as Alyx shoved the stun-stick into his mask's view port. The last Civil Patrolmen was stumbling to raise himself off of the ground when Alyx slammed her fist into his jugular. The room was again silent. Alyx looked down at Gordon, who lay unconscious on the ground.

She knelt down, looking over the newcomer's body for any wounds. Fortunately, there were none to be seen. She studied his face, only seeing it prior on an old photo her dad had kept. He had short hair and a foe Manchu that surrounded his lips. His eyes sported big, nerdy glasses, which, at the time, Alyx found to be somewhat adorable.

Too her surprise, he groaned as he stirred back to reality. After a few blows from the stun-sticks that he had received, he should have been unconscious for hours! In all honesty, she was really impressed by Gordon so far. He had managed to escape squads of Civil Patrol and survived a heavy beating. His eyes fluttered open and his confused gaze fell upon Alyx. She smiled.

"Doctor Freeman I presume?"

---

"And that's about it. Of course, we both know what happens after that. " Alyx finished her story. She shifted to the side to avoid rainwater dripping from the shed's roof. Soon after, her face turned grave. "I can't say I have lived a normal lifestyle. My whole entire life was filled with running, death and despair. Not many people can say they learned how to shoot at age 8 or have lead a group of people into battle at age 12." A wave of sadness crossed over her face, as she hugged her knees. "I just wish it would have been different."

Gordon noticed her distress. After a few moments of silence, Gordon tried to cheer his companion's spirits.

"What's your favorite color?"

Alyx looked up, surprised.

"What?"

"What is your favorite color?" He asked again, smiling this time.

Alyx realized what he was doing and grinned.

"Um, green."

"How about . . . your favorite food."

She paused, thinking for a moment. "Oranges."

"Favorite animal?"

"Robots."

Gordon and Alyx chuckled as D0g, still sitting outside, gave out a soft whoop in agreement. After a few moments of laughing, Alyx looked at Gordon with warm eyes.

"Thank you."

He grinned, "My pleasure."

Alyx stared at Gordon for a moment, as if in a trance. To Gordon's surprise, she rose from her spot, walked up closer and sat next to him. They gazed at each other for a few seconds before Alyx suddenly rested her head against his shoulder. Gordon gave out a breath of shock at the gesture, not knowing what he should do next. Alyx was a bit nervous herself, seeing that she didn't know how Gordon would feel about her being so close. To her relief, he wrapped his arm around her, drawing her closer. She smiled, her heart feeling warm with his affection. She nestled in closer, shutting her eyes.

"Thank you for the story." She whispered.

"Thank you for your story." Gordon replied, his voice soft.

Gordon sat there in awe, thinking. Their lives were so different and opposite. He had grown up in a scientific community, without danger, just learning. She had grown up in a harsh environment, each day, fighting for her life. Every day, their lives were built up to this moment. Two paths finally joined together at the crossroads. And the road was not finished yet. Their lives, now intertwined, still had a long way to go. Gordon smiled to himself. He was thankful for this development in their lives, knowing that he would do everything in his power to keep it going.

They both drifted off into sleep, ready for the next chapter to their own story.

-Fin-

---

_Well, I hope you enjoyed this story. This will probably be one of the few very large stories I do. If you did or didn't like this story, PLEASE TELL ME. I know that Gordon's part of the fic was a bit boring, but it was supposed to be like that. :) I could have gone forever on Alyx's side, but I wanted to leave some large gaps in between her life, because I know you guys have some stories that take place during those times. Thanks again for reading!_


End file.
